marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Christian Ward
|género = Masculino |titulo = Senador |afiliación = Congreso de los Estados Unidos |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Well'' (flashbacks) *''A Fractured House'' *''The Things We Bury'' |actor = Tim DeKay Alex Neustaedter (joven) |estado = Fallecido }}Christian Ward era un senador republicano de Estados Unidos. De niño abusó de sus hermanos menores Thomas Ward y Grant Ward. Posteriormente ayudó a S.H.I.E.L.D. a cambio de Grant. Grant más tarde lo secuestró y lo asesino. Biografía Infancia Hermanos que atormentan Christian Ward creció en Massachusetts junto con dos hermanos menores y una hermana, uno de ellos era Grant Ward. Los padres de Christian y Grant abusaron de los dos, pero como su madre adoraba a su hijo menor, Thomas, se le perdonaba el abuso. Christian era muy abusivo con sus hermanos, a menudo los golpeaba a los dos. En particular, Christian mostraba resentimiento hacia Thomas y hacia que Grant lo golpeara frecuentemente para él.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Christian, queriendo herir a su madre mostrándole su dolor y el de Grant, lanzó a Thomas en un pozo y trató de impedir que Grant lo rescatara. Grant, sin embargo, finalmente logró hacerlo sin el conocimiento Christian. Este incidente hizo que Grant sintiera un odio por primera vez.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well En 1999, Grant fue encarcelado porque prendió fuego a la casa de sus padres. Cuando John Garrett le preguntó sobre la situación, Grant negó saber que Christian estaba en la casa en ese momento. Garrett le dijo que Christian quería que Grant fuera acusado como adulto por intento de asesinato.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Con los años, Christian no mantuvo ningún contacto con Grant.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Carrera al Senado Christian Ward dirigió una campaña para convertirse en miembro del Senado de Estados Unidos, como senador republicano de su estado natal, Massachusetts.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House El senador Ward apoyó a Glenn Talbot en su campaña contra S.H.I.E.L.D., porque quería arrestar a Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Secretos de familia Encuentro con Phil Coulson Glenn Talbot tuvo una reunión con Christian Ward después de que Marcus Scarlotti, que afirmaba estar con S.H.I.E.L.D., tratara de matarlo con una bomba Splinter durante el discurso de Talbot en las Naciones Unidas. Ward reprendió al General por permitir que S.H.I.E.L.D. lo atacara mientras se jactaba de haber derribado a la organización. Talbot le dijo que no creía que fuera atacado por S.H.I.E.L.D. y que no había revelado la conexión del senador con Grant Ward. Más tarde, en una entrevista televisiva, Ward llamó a S.H.I.E.L.D. una organización terrorista y pidió una fuerza policial multinacional para capturar y procesar a las organizaciones con vínculos relacionados con S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ward debatió con el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores en Bélgica, Julien Beckers, acerca de quién decide los que están conectado a S.H.I.E.L.D. y si esta propuesta traicionaba o no el ideal mismo de los derechos de los ciudadanos, pero Ward se mantuvo firme en el asunto y le dijo que mientras Beckers era bienvenido a invitar a S.H.I.E.L.D. en su país, él creía que la organización necesitaba ser destruida. Después de la entrevista, Phil Coulson apareció en la oficina de Ward sin ser invitado; aunque Ward trató de llamar a la seguridad, Coulson reveló que había cortado las líneas telefónicas antes de afirmar que HYDRA, dirigida por Daniel Whitehall, era responsable del ataque a las Naciones Unidas. Ward astutamente dedujo que el Director no vino a "aclarar el aire", sino para pedirle que apoye a S.H.I.E.L.D. y condene a HYDRA. Ward asumió que Coulson no tenía nada que ofrecerle a cambio e insistió en que el pueblo estadounidense solo quería simplemente sentirse seguro. Sin embargo, Coulson lo sorprendió al mencionar que su hermano Grant Ward estaba en su custodia. Los dos discutieron el pasado de la familia Ward y Coulson le dijo que Grant había afirmado que Christian había torturado a su hermano menor, Thomas Ward. En cambio, Christian le dijo a Coulson sobre la tensión de la relación entre Christian y Grant, incluso cuando vio a Grant de pie junto a Thomas con un destornillador. Para una retractación de la posición de Christian sobre S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson aceptó que Grant fuera puesto bajo custodia federal. Con Grant Ward siendo trasladado de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. a la custodia federal, el senador Christian Ward pidió una conferencia de prensa. Ward dio un discurso sobre la verdad, afirmando que había aprendido que había una diferencia entre S.H.I.E.L.D. y HYDRA. Ward continuó revelando que su hermano era un traidor a sus amigos, a su familia y a su nación, y era un agente de HYDRA. Ward hizo una promesa a la prensa, que personalmente se aseguraría de que su hermano fuera castigado por sus crímenes. La búsqueda de Grant Grant Ward escapó de la custodia federal y, para permitir que S.H.I.E.L.D. lo buscaran sin interferencia, Christian cubrió su escape a la prensa, permitiéndoles creer que Grant estaba ahora en la cárcel y aguardando su juicio y sentencia. Aunque sí permitió a S.H.I.E.L.D. ir a través del país en busca de su hermano, en última instancia, Christian decidió poner a sus propios hombres en la búsqueda de Grant, porque sentía que trabajar con S.H.I.E.L.D. era un "suicidio político", debido a la fuerte conexión de la organización con la Sublevación de HYDRA y su desintegración como resultado.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Torturado por Grant Christian desarrolló un romance con una mujer y visitó la casa de verano de su familia para reunirse con ella, después de mentirle a su esposa Anna diciendo que tenía que ir a las reuniones de estrategia. Fuera de la casa, Christian fue atacado por Grant, que lo había rastreado y asesinado a sus guardias de seguridad. Grant echó a Ward fuera del coche antes de saludarlo con satisfacción. Grant esposó a Christian y lo obligó a caminar por el bosque. Mientras los hermanos caminaban, Christian trató de saber qué interés tenía HYDRA en él, pero Grant le informó que HYDRA no tenía ningún interés en él y esto era personal. Christian trató de convencer a Grant de que lo había sacado de S.H.I.E.L.D. ya que sabía que Grant podría escapar de los guardias que Christian le había puesto. Grant afirmó que ya no podía caer por los trucos emocionales de su hermano, a pesar de que Christian le recordaba a Grant los crímenes que había cometido. En poco tiempo, Christian se dio cuenta de que Grant lo llevaba al pozo donde Thomas casi se había ahogado años atrás. Grant obligó a Christian a desenterrar el pozo; cuando le preguntó de qué se trataba todo esto, Grant le dijo que simplemente quería que Christian admitiera que lo forzó a empujar a Thomas por el pozo hace varios años atrás. Christian se negó y afirmó que era todo producto de la mente sádica de Grant. Cuando Christian finalmente abrió el pozo, intentó escapar golpeando a Grant con la pala, pero rápidamente lo atrapó y golpeó su rostro contra un árbol; causando que Christian se hiciera un corte profundo en su frente. Grant lo llevó al pozo y trató de dejarlo caer dentro. Entre lágrimas y temiendo por su vida, Christian finalmente admitió que las acusaciones eran ciertas. Una vez que Grant lo sacó del pozo, Christian le contó cómo había intentado ahogar a Thomas y lo hizo porque su madre lo favorecía y quería ver su dolor una vez que Thomas estuviera muerto. Grant cedió y le dijo a Christian que todo lo que quería era la verdad; la pareja se abrazó y Grant aparentemente perdonó a su hermano mientras lo llevaba fuera de los bosques hacia la civilización. Masacre Familiar Finalmente, Grant, consiguió el cierre que necesitaba, llevó a su hermano a la casa familiar donde asesinó a Christian con su madre y su padre y quemó la casa, haciéndolo parecer un asesinato y suicidio. Esto permitió que Grant fuera aceptado por Daniel Whitehall, quien mostró imágenes de las noticias a Grant del incidente en su reunión familiar. Al día siguiente, Daisy Johnson y Melinda May vieron la noticia de las muertes de Christian y sus padres. Johnson deseó que pudieran haber ayudado al senador, May le aseguró que S.H.I.E.L.D. hizo todo lo que pudo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Personalidad Christian Ward creció con un profundo resentimiento hacia sus hermanos, especialmente Thomas, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no volverlo personal cuando fue mayor, en cambio Grant si lo volvió personal el maltrato recibido de niño. Cuando Christian se convirtió en senador de los Estados Unidos, usó sus habilidades manipuladoras para permanecer ajeno a las acciones traidoras de su hermano. Además, Christian sabía cómo tener el control de cualquier situación a través de evaluaciones rápidas de psicología. Por ejemplo, cuando Phil Coulson llegó a su oficina, Christian sabía que el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. quería negociar. Además, durante su confrontación con Grant, Christian sabía los detalles de cuántos guardias estaban con Grant cuando escapó, como si él los hubiera elegido. Christian también planificó los acontecimientos con antelación para mantenerse limpio ante el público. Sabía que Grant respetaba a su esposa Anna, así que invocó su nombre para frenar las acciones de Grant. Pero Grant Ward temía ser como Christian, incluso en la edad adulta. Dijo que su hermano sabía cómo poner pensamientos en su cabeza y sabía qué decir para manipular sus sentimientos y acciones. Relaciones Familia *Madre † *Padre † *Grant Ward † - Hermano menor y asesino *Thomas Ward - Hermano menor *Hermana *Anna Ward - Esposa Aliados *Glenn Talbot *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson Enemigos *HYDRA Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The Asset'' (mencionado) ***''The Well'' (flashback) ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' (mencionado) ***''Ragtag'' (mencionado) **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' (mencionado) ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mencionado) ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (mencionado) ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' (mencionado) ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' (mencionado) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Closure'' (mencionado) Detrás de escena *En los créditos finales The Well, el primer nombre de Christian se lo denominó como Maynard. Trivia *El personaje está vagamente basado en Stewart Ward un enemigo de Peter Parker en los cómics. Al igual que Christian, Stewart era un senador con un pasado oscuro. En el caso de los cómics, Stewart era un antiguo agente de HYDRA que estaba infectado con un virus alienígena. Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Christian Ward Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Políticos Categoría:Fallecidos